The Art of Suicide
by HopelessRomanticGreekMythLover
Summary: Song fic. Some Dorian/Jekyll at the end. Song is 'The Art of Suicide' by Emilie Autumn. Rated T for mentions of suicide. (Characters named Claudia and Maria are mine.)


**A/N: I'm taking a break from fluff. So I turn to angst. I heard the song 'The Art of Suicide' by Emilie Autumn and I thought it fit Jekyll pretty well. So I decided to take my first crack at a song fic. Here are the results. NOTE: I was informed that I was not allowed to put the actual lyrics in the fic. So please, listen to the song before, during, or after you read the fic so it will make sense. Thank you.**

* * *

Jekyll lay on the floor and he sobbed. Why? Because of his life. Because of Edward. Because of every horrid thing that had happened to him in his life. His sister's death, called accidental so that the church wouldn't know that she had committed suicide. Young Henry had watched Claudia fall, not understanding what it had meant.

Did all lovers lie? Because Maria had. She had said that Henry was the only man she could ever love. A month later she ran off with another man. Apparently, Henry hadn't been good enough for her.

It was always harder to fight this at night. Henry couldn't help it. The pain was so much deeper in the dark.

Everyone on this damn ship pitied him! Henry didn't want their pity. That only made things worse. His life had been filled with sadness and strife. And most of the strife had been Edward's fault.

Henry's dream of separating good and evil had failed. All it had done was make the evil in a man worse. His dreams were foolish, and not worth it.

What did it matter? What did it matter what became of him? There was no one left to care. Utterson had already grieved, thinking Henry dead. Maria was happy with another man. Henry's parents were probably dead now.

His sister had laughed as she fell. "Alas, I'm gone!" she had called out. He had run to the window, frantically wondering if she would fly. She wouldn't. She fell. And she died.

Whenever people saw, Hyde, they were frightened. As they should be. The worst of Hyde was not seen by many, but Henry knew. Hyde wouldn't let Henry have any peace. Henry was barely his own person now, trapped in the shadow of Hyde. And no one knew the story of how it had come about. No one cared. But Henry knew it started with a foolish young man's dream to prevent others from falling like his sister.

Was there a lesson to be learned from his damned foolishness? Yes. Don't meddle with your own soul. There are some things that cannot be changed.

The world was full of foolish young scientists like Henry. He didn't need to burden the world with himself anymore.

Henry staggered to his feet and walked over to the desk. He didn't even look at the case full of the vials of his evil potion. Henry was still crying as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a dagger. Nemo had given it to him, "For self defense" he had said. This was self slaughter, but Henry didn't care.

He stared at the dagger, and then collapsed on the floor again. Why didn't he have the strength? Why couldn't he just end the nightmare that had been his life?

Henry gasped for air as someone knocked on the door. An angel to help him on his way, perhaps?

"Dr. Jekyll? Henry? Are you alright?" Dorian Gray. The final reason for his suicide: he could never, ever be worthy of this man's love. Not that this man would ever give it: he was too involved with Mina.

"Henry, please. Let me in." Henry couldn't speak. The door opened, and Dorian walked through. He was so damn perfect, and Henry was the pinnacle of imperfection. Dorian took in with worried brown eyes the dagger, Henry sobbing, and half lying, half sitting on the floor. Dorian strode over and took the dagger out of Henry's hands. He set it gently on the desk. Then he sat down and pulled Henry into his arms.

"Shh. It's alright, Henry. It's alright. You're not alone. I'm right here."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, Henry. You wouldn't be in this position if it didn't matter that someone was there or wasn't. You're in this position because someone isn't there for you."

How did Dorian know? Then again, Dorian was immortal. That probably meant that Dorian had a lot of experience.

"You know, sometimes I envy you." Dorian said.

Henry stared at him. Why in the hell would Dorian Gray envy Henry Jekyll? The idea was absurd.

"I envy your ability to die." Henry was shocked. "Every decade or so, something happens that breaks my heart. And I want it to be over. But I can't die, and so I had to suffer through it."

Henry drew a shaky breath. He was starting to calm down, slightly. He still wanted to grab the dagger off the desk and plunge it into his broken heart, but the impulse wasn't quite as strong. He was also starting to notice that he was in Dorian's arms. It felt very intimate, almost.

"You can get through this, Henry. I promise. I will be right here to help you." Dorian whispered.

And for the first time in ages, Henry had hope. Maybe he could get through it.

He gave Dorian a shy smile. And then, without thinking about it, placed a soft kiss lightly on Dorian's lips. Dorian didn't pull away. Instead, Dorian kissed him back.

"Come on, Henry. They're expecting us at dinner. We can finish this later."

Dorian got up, and then he helped Henry up. Henry washed his face. Dorian insisted on straightening his clothes, and then Henry put on his overcoat.

Then, Dorian and Henry left Henry's room together.

* * *

**A/N: Hang on a second. I thought I wouldn't write any fluff! I guess I ended up writing angsty fluff. Ah well. That's fun too! And apparently I can't stop shipping Dorian and Jekyll for five minutes. I was going to have Nemo come in to help Jekyll! But I guess Dorian wanted a kiss. *sigh* Typical Dorian. Please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do! [::]**


End file.
